Still Holding Out
by TheManBehind-TheJokersMask
Summary: A Sond Fic based off os the song Still Holding Out by SheDaisy, Duo faces a time where his faith in love is nearly shattered, he ignore others and believes in what his heart is saying!


Based off of a song and written free handed. Don't own the song Still Holding Out by SheDaisy nor do I own Gundam Wing.

If I did then, Heero would be with Duo and Trowa would be with Quatre. Wufei would be paired with someone. Relena would be squished by Heero's Gundam a long time ago...Just saying.

_**Song Lyrics**_

_Thoughts_

Regular Storyness! so Enjoy!

Now on with the story!

* * *

Still Holding Out

_**Never thought I'd be in this place.**_

_**It's someone else's life I'm living.**_

_**Wish I were living a lie.**_

_**The hardest part is when the dawn breaks.**_

Duo stood at the back of Saint Marcy's Funeral home. Tears formed in his Violet eyes. He took a ragged breath as the priest continued to speak. _'This just couldn't happen.'_

_**Falling down and then forgiving.**_

Duo's hands shook and he shoved them into his pockets. "No." He whispered.

_**You didn't even kiss me good bye.**_

_**I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say.**_

_**And pray I get the chance one day.**_

"Please." Was the whispered plea. "Please." Duo's body shook softly.

"Duo?" Quatre whispered brokenly and stretched out his hand. Duo jerked back and turned sharply. He ran down the halls and slammed into the wide oak doors. Une looked to her left sharply as the doors were thrown open. Duo burst from inside the church with a broken cry. Her eyes widened at sight of his tears.

_**I still run, I still swing open the door.**_

_**I still think you'll be there like before.**_

_**Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around.**_

"Maxwell!" Une shouted.

Duo ignored her and ran down the street.

"DUO!" His name echoed as he ran.

_**Somethings a heart doesn't listen to.**_

_**I'm still holding out for you.**_

His feet pounded against pavement while his heart pounded against his rib cage heavily. Down streets, over fences, through yards, it didn't matter- he needed to get away.

LIES! It was all lies. Duo ran across the front yard and up the steps of an all to familiar house. He slammed into the red wood door. "Heero." He whispered, a shaking hand opened the door. Hesitantly he walked into the house. He slowly made his way to the bedroom.

_**I can hear you smile in the dark.**_

_**I can even feel you breathing.**_

Duo's eyes fluttered closed and tears fell silently as he stepped into the room. "Heero." He breathed and opened his eyes. He could almost see Heero looking back over his shoulder.

_**But the daylight chases the ghosts.**_

Blinking against dawns first rays of light, he looked around. Everything was just like it should be. The flash of gold caught his eye and made his breath still.

_**I see your coat and I fall apart.**_

With a choked sob he fell to his knees and screamed. His forehead rested against the cool wood, tears fell freely.

_**To those hints of you I'm clinging.**_

_**Now's when I need them most.**_

_**I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead.**_

_**At least that's what you would have said.**_

On shaky legs Duo made his way to the bed. He climbed up and buried himself under the covers. He clutched his cross in one hand. "Please, just say it's a lie." His was strained and deep. "I'm begging you."

_**I still run, I still swing open the door.**_

_**I still think you'll be there like before.**_

_**Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around.**_

_**Sometimes a heart won't listen too.**_

_**I'm still holding out for you.**_

~~Two days Later~~~

Duo sat in his office, face in his hands, as his whole frame shook slightly. He was pointedly ignoring all the hot worded whispers about Heero from the hallway.

"Heero." He breathed. "Oh god, Heero." With a snarl he he shout out all the whispers. "Not true. It's a lie." He whispered to himself. "It's a lie." He let out a shaky breath.

_**Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep.**_

_**It's the only true comfort I feel.**_

_**I still run, I still swing open the door.**_

_**I still think you'll be there like before. **_

Loud gasps and joyous cries had Duo raising his head and glaring. He frowned. "What the hell?" _This is a time you are suppose to 'greave', not jump around._

His eyes widened when a breathless Quatre slammed open his door.

"Quat-"

"Heero." The blonde breathed as tears started to flow down his cheeks. "Lobby."

Duo bolted from his chair and darted past his blonde friend in a second.

_**I still run, I still swing open the door.**_

_**I still think you'll be there like before.**_

_**Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around.**_

Duo ran down the hallway, throwing open every door in his way. People moved out of his way quickly as he ran past.

_**Somethings a heart won't listen to.**_

_**I'm still holding out for you.**_

The door swung open and violet eyes watered instantly.

Heero turned to the side door and he smiled gently.

Duo leaked out a raspy whisper. "Heero."

"I'm here, I'm still here." Cobalt eyes glistened and he breathed a sigh of relief. _'Duo's still here.'_

_'He's here, he's still-'_Duo slammed into Heero, lips crushed together and hands twisted in chocolate locks as the tipped backward.

Heero's arms wrapped around Duo as the fell back, hitting the floor in a solid 'thud'. Duo knees framed Heero's hips and he leaned over the other.

"I love you." Duo whispered heatedly.

"I know." Heero breathed just in time before his lips were sealed closed again.

_**Holding out.**_

_**Holding out for you.**_

~The End~


End file.
